Prank
by music96ninja
Summary: Like the title implies, this is about a prank which ends quite nicely.


**Prank**

"Okay, do you understand the plan?"

"Yeah, I think so. Wait, remind why we are doing this again?"

"Because it's a prank. It'll be funny."

"Who are we doing this on?"

"Uhhhhmmm..."

"You don't even know?!"

"Don't worry, its just a harmless prank. Besides, Mikuo knows her."

"You two, I swear."

"Hey, wasn't it you who wanted some bonding time with your favorite twin brother?"

"Okay one, you're my only twin hence the word _twin_ and two, _you_ wanted to bond with _me_."

"And we are bonding. Look at us bonding!"

"Oh God, Luki. Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Sweet! Okay, positions!"

Luka wondered how she even got dragged into this 'prank' with Luki. She would've been completely content by staying in her game playing Project Diva. She was so close in getting a perfect if Luki hadn't barged into her room yelling, "Bonding Time!"

Luka sighed heavily. Maybe it was time to get out more often but it had to be at the mall... during spring break. _Why is it so crowded in here? Why aren't all these people at the beach or something? Why am I even here?!_

Right. Luki and his prank on some random girl. And apparently Mikuo, his best friend, knew this girl. What does that tell me? Nothing except she might be a troublemaker. Not sure but considering how troublesome Mikuo, along with Luki, were, the chances were high.

"Luka, do you read, Luka? Can you hear me?"

Luka put a finger to her ear where her brother's voice was coming from. "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear, Luki."

"Great, are you in position?"

Luka was currently in some clothing store by the entrance. Right outside was the center of the mall where all kinds of people met up or sat down to take a break. "Yep."

"Are you in proper attire?"

Luka looked down. She was wearing some baggy jeans, a button-down shirt with a tie, and a vest to finish off her attire. She also wore a fedora, stuffing as much hair as she possibly could into the tiny hat. The plan was her to look like a guy, aka her twin brother so she was wearing his clothes. She did look like a guy and a hot one at that, considering the giggles and blushes from most girls Luka passed. "Yep."

"Okay good. Did you look at the picture of the girl yet?"

"What? What picture?"

"Luka! I told you I put the girl's picture in the pants' pocket when I lent it to you."

Luka didn't remember that. Maybe she was too busy putting on the binder over her chest. Now she was reminded how hard it was to breathe.

"Okay, I'm looking at the picture right now." Luka took out the picture of the girl from her pocket. 'Miku Hatsune' was written on the back. So she was Mikuo's sister. Miku had long, teal hair which was put up in two pigtails.

"... the plan..."

Matching her hair color, Miku's eyes were big and seemingly full of life.

"... wait five sec..."

And her smile was enchanting. Overall, she looked the complete opposite of Mikuo, who was the definition of a bad boy and when he was with Luki, everyone knew something was about to go down.

"... get that?"

"Huh, what?"

"Luka, are you serious? Were even listening to me?"

"Uhh, no."

Luki groaned. "To make this quick, once I'm done playing, count to five then that's when you come in."

"Okay, got it."

"Finally, let's do some pranking."

* * *

Miku was hanging out in the mall with her best friends, Rin and Gumi. When they said they wanted to hang out, Miku thought they meant at an ice cream shop or a cafe. The mall was the last place she would've thought of since it was so busy and crowded because it was the middle of spring break.

After shopping for a couple of hours, the group decided to take a break. They grabbed an empty bench in the middle of the mall. Rin and Gumi put their bags of bought clothes on the bench. Miku didn't buy anything mostly because nothing caught her interest.

"God, my arms hurt!" Rin whined, stretching her arms in the air.

"Maybe they wouldn't have hurt if you didn't buy so many clothes," Gumi retorted. She sat on the bench and Miku followed.

"Who knew there were sales during spring break?" Rin laughed. "Besides I'm hungry. Let's get a snack. How's ice cream? You two want your normal scoops? Okay, I'll be right back."

And with that, Rin ran into the crowd. Miku laughed. "She must really be hungry."

"She could've made sure what we wanted. I mean, what if I didn't want carrot ice cream?

Miku raised her brow at the green-haired girl. "You wanted something else other than carrot?"

Gumi frowned and slumped into the bench. "Well, no, I love carrots." Suddenly she jumped out of the bench. "I need to pee."

Miku sighed. "You could've just said you needed to go to the bathroom."

Gumi laughed. "I'll be right back. Make sure Rin doesn't eat my ice cream."

And with that, Gumi ran into the crowd, leaving Miku all alone.

* * *

"Okay, target is alone. I repeat. The target is alone."

"Okay, Luki. Go do your thing. Good luck."'

Luki laughed. "Thanks and good luck to you too."

* * *

Miku sat patiently on the bench, waiting for her friends to come back who were talking an unusually long time. All of a sudden, a trumpet was heard over the bustling of the crowd. Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the noise.

A pink-haired boy in a tie and fedora held a trumpet up to his mouth. Miku immediately realized it was Luki, her big brother's mischievous friend. The moment they made eye contact, Luki smiled slyly. Miku knew at once that whatever he was planning was targeted towards her.

She tried to leave inconspicuously but then Luki began playing 'Jingle Bells' as loud as he could. Jingle Bells? In the middle of spring break? It was barely a day into spring and he was making everyone think of Christmas. This elicited a few laughs from the crowd but most of them just looked confused.

Luki started walking towards Miku. Once it was clear he was playing for her, everyone in the crowd focused their attention on the now red and embarrassed girl. They all probably thought Miku was going to bust out singing but that was not the case.

When Luki was done playing, he put his trumpet to his side and kneeled in front of Miku. Miku was already blushing in embarrassment and when he kneeled, she could painfully feel all of the eyes burning a hole in her.

_What is he doing? Is he going to confess? Is going to ask me to prom? It's too early to be asking for prom!_

Luki looked up at the tealette and took her hand. Miku eyes grew wide. "Miku... would you-"

* * *

_...2...1! Okay, show time! _

Luka adjusted her fedora and began walking to the scene. Luki had just finished playing 'Jingle Bells' and the crowd around him was so quiet one could hear a pen drop. Luka could practically feel the anticipation in the air.

Once Luka stood where she could see both Luki and Miku through the crowd, she shouted. "Wait!"

Everyone's eyes turned around. A good ninety-nine percent of them had a look pure surprise on their faces. They were not expecting the same person in the exact same clothing appear. Luka wanted to laugh but she was also very uncomfortable with all of the attention.

"Stop!" Luka shouted again as she began running towards Luki and Miku. She jumped over a bench and rolled onto the ground, keeping a hand on top of her hat. Then she tackled her twin to the ground. She kneeled on top of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Luka brought a hand up and slapped Luki across the face. "Don't do it, Luki!"

Luki's eyes widen in shock and his cheek became red. "Why did you slap me?! Who are you?!"

"I am you. From the future!" Several gasps were uttered throughout the crowd.

"W-what?! H-how?!"

Luka slapped Luki again. "That's not important! I came to warn you about this girl! She will make your-no, our life miserable!

"And why should I listen to you?!"

Another slap. "What?! Don't question me! Just don-"

Luka was about to go on until she saw Luki's surprised face as he looked behind her. Luka turned around and became surprised herself. Miku was crying.

Luka turned back to Luki angrily who then had a real look of shock and fear. "Now look what you did!" Luka yelled, holding her hand back towards Miku. Luka slapped Luki one last time before standing back up. She went over to Miku and bent over. "It's going to be okay," she whispered in the trembling tealette's ear. Then Luka unexpectedly picked up Miku in a bridal style which caused the small girl to gasp. The pinkette turned to her brother who was still on the ground holding his red cheek. "Who you are now is not worthy of a girl like this!"

And with that, Luka turned around and ran through the crowd, leaving Luki on the ground. _What the heck?! That wasn't part of the plan, Luka! You were only to slap me once!_

* * *

Luka carried Miku off to a quieter part of the mall. She put the tealette down onto a bench and sat next to her, panting. That was already more of a workout Luka usually does.

After Luka caught her breath, she turned to Miku and bowed her head. "I apologize for that stupid brother of mine and the prank on you! I apologize for even partaking in the prank. I never meant to hurt or offend you."

Luka stayed in that position for a second until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She picked up her head and stared into a pair of teal eyes. Luka felt her breath get stuck in her throat. Miku was so much cuter and innocent in person which made Luka feel even more horrible for taking part of her brother's prank.

"I-it's okay," Miku said, looking back to the front. When she turned her head away, Luka realized she was blushing. She too turned her head to the front at the passing crowds.

"So if you're not Luki, then who are you?" Miku asked slowly, giving Luka a sideways glance.

The pinkette couldn't help but to laugh a bit. It was Miku's turn to blush but this time it wasn't of embarrassment. It was the sound of her laugh.

Luka stood up and bowed, taking off her fedora and letting her hair fall. "I'm his twin sister, Luka. Pleased to meet you."

Miku blinked and then smiled widely. She stood up in front of Luka. She responded to the bow with a curtsey since she was wearing a small dress. "My name is Miku Hatsune. Pleased to meet you as well."

Both of them wore goofy smiles as they introduced themselves despite the situation they were just in. Luka put her fedora back on and shifted from one to the other.

"I don't know if this is too soon but," Luka held out her hand, "would you like to get something to eat?"

Miku looked at the her hand then straight into Luka's eyes with a smile, taking her hand. "I would love to."

* * *

Three heads poked out from behind a large plant.

"Are they together now?" Rin asked.

"I think they're going to get something to eat," Gumi observed.

"Great work, girls," Luki congratulated, giving them both high fives. "Mission accomplished!"

* * *

**This idea wasn't one of the choices but I saw this tumblr post and I based this off of that post. The post was like three sentences so I really had to use my imagination XD I got the beginning and middle down pretty well but then I got to when Luka slaps Luki and I'm like "Crap, now what?" XD There were like five different ending scenarios in my head but this was pretty good :D **

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this. Forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
